


I’m About to Turn Up the Heat

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keith is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Top Shiro (Voltron), and not as much of a mess as he thinks he is, hints of Shklance - Freeform, implied future Shklance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: “This was familiar territory. Reading what Shiro was too embarrassed or chivalrous to say out loud and getting him to indulge in it.“Or: Keith teases Shiro until he snaps.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	I’m About to Turn Up the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> You ever sit and think about what it’d be like for one of your favorite characters to completely rail another of your faves? Yeah, same. Day 27 of the 30 day NSFW challenge—rough, biting, scratching. It ticks all the boxes, folks. Title from Adam Lambert’s “For Your Entertainment.” Comments and kudos are very appreciated!

There were a lot of things people didn’t know about Shiro. Things he kept hidden behind the serious mask of a Garrison pilot, behind the strong front he put up for the other paladins. Keith knew about them all. He knew about Shiro’s fears about letting his team down, knew about the dreams that were becoming less frequent but still woke Shiro in a cold, panicked sweat some nights. He knew about Shiro’s nerdy fascination with sci-fi and fantasy, about how cute animals made him coo, about what an absolute goofball he could be when he let his guard down. 

There was something else Keith knew that no one else did, something absolutely no one would believe was lurking behind the charming, nearly unassuming front Shiro showed the rest of the universe. Takashi Shirogane was a gigantic asshole. 

He lived to get under Keith’s skin, get him hot and bothered and then tease him mercilessly until he was shaking and begging for more, or to poke and prod at him until Keith snapped and pounced, ripping at his clothes and scratching at his skin and taking, taking, taking until they were both breathless and exhausted. And every time Keith fell for it, even though the mischievous twinkle or smug smirk on Shiro’s face always gave him away. Keith was impulsive and hot headed and completely gone on Shiro, and the smug bastard loved to use that to his advantage. 

He was doing it right then. Shiro had been particularly insufferable since their morning training, pressing up against him and whispering in his ear, then trailing his fingers teasingly across his back and shoulders after Pidge and Allura joined them. Then he’d put on that ridiculous show for Keith in the showers, sighing and soaping himself slowly, shooting him flirty looks and bending over to grab the bottle he “accidentally” knocked down, and all while Hunk was in the showers and Keith couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

Now they were at lunch, and Shiro was practically draped over Lance. Beautiful, stupid Lance who still hadn’t realized they were flirting with him. They were really going to have to just tell him soon, so Keith could get to kissing his stupid, beautiful face. And so Shiro would stop torturing Keith. He was giving Lance his best bedroom eyes, arm slung over his shoulder and metal fingers tracing over his collarbone and Lance looked like he wanted to melt into the floor and Keith wanted both of them so badly it nearly hurt. Shiro knew how crazy it drove him to watch him give Lance those little touches. It made Keith think about all the other ways he wanted to touch Lance. But if he started touching Lance there was no way he would stop. 

“...right, Keith?” Shiro’s voice wrenched him back into the conversation he’d been ignoring in favor of watching Shiro trace circles into Lance’s skin.

“Uhhh,” his boyfriend looked entirely too amused behind Lance. Keith narrowed his eyes at him. “Yeah, right.” 

Lance was worming his way out from under Shiro’s arm before Keith managed to finish his response. 

“I should go,” he said hastily, standing and brushing nonexistent crumbs from his clothes. “I need to… yeah.” And then he was gone, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to leave.

Keith felt a frown tug at his mouth.

“That was mean.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shiro quipped, leaning toward him across the table with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

He was dead meat. Keith wasn’t going to fall for this again. For once, he was determined to make Shiro snap. He steeled himself, standing to lean over, hands braced on the table between them, close enough to brush their noses together. 

With a confidence he didn't know he had, he arched an eyebrow and whispered, “Naughty boys who lie deserve to be punished.”

Shiro’s breath hitched, eyes widening and jaw dropping in shock and undeniable hunger. Keith leaned back, a triumphant smirk on his face. 

“See you after your meeting,” he promised, voice full of dark intent. He managed to stride out of the room and not make a run for it the second the dining room doors slid shut behind him. He sped walked the rest of the way to their room, blessedly managing to avoid anyone else as the panic set in. Fuck. What had he been thinking? He spent the next couple hours pacing and cursing himself. How was he supposed to follow through on that threat? Shiro was the bold, put together one, Keith was the gay disaster. It worked for them. Nothing could ruffle Shiro.

And yet. He’d seen how Shiro shuddered when he took charge, seen the heat in his eyes when Keith manhandled him and demanded things. He’d heard how loud Shiro moaned when Keith sunk his teeth into him, felt how hard he grabbed Keith’s hips when Keith rode him into the mattress. Shiro clearly enjoyed it as much as he did. Maybe he just needed a little encouragement to give as good as he got. 

This was familiar territory. Reading what Shiro was too embarrassed or chivalrous to say out loud and getting him to indulge in it. It’d taken him weeks to convince Shiro to stop treating him like glass, but he’d done it. He could definitely push him to take the next step. And suddenly he knew exactly how. He just needed to time it right.

\------

“I can’t believe you pulled that right before my meeting with Allura and Coran. I hope you’re ready to pay up, because that was…”

Keith grinned when Shiro stopped dead just inside the door, his hand pausing where it had been lazily stroking his cock. 

“Are you going to come in, or am I going to have to finish this by myself?” That snapped Shiro out of his stupor. He made his way over to the bed, stripping his clothes off hastily. Keith let him approach, resuming the easy motion of his hand and humming in satisfaction at the renewed friction. Just as Shiro was crawling toward him, he raised a foot and halted his progress. 

“Not so fast. You’re being punished, remember? No touching.” 

Surprise flashed across Shiro’s face, followed quickly by hot arousal. 

“I thought you didn't want to do this alone?” he challenged.

“Just wanted you to see exactly what you’re missing.” Shiro grumbled at that, but settled back on his heels to watch the show. Keith took his time, jerking himself slowly, teasing the head of his cock with his thumb. He let out a gasp, reveling in how Shiro’s nostrils flared at the sound. He increased his speed, adding a twist to his wrist on the downstroke, hips lifting slightly off the mattress to meet his hand. He let himself groan at the slick slide, pleased when Shiro’s hands twitched at his sides but stayed put.

“Takashi,” he breathed, “do you know what I was thinking of, watching you tease Lance?”

Shiro swallowed heavily. 

“What?” he rasped.

“I was thinking of how good he’d look tied to our bed while we touched him all over.” Shiro groaned, licking his lips hungrily. Keith bucked his hips, speeding up his hand even more. He could feel the flush high on his cheeks, feel his stomach heaving. Shiro’s eyes flicked from the hand between Keith’s legs and his face, his own flush dusting his nose and cheekbones. He wanted Shiro’s hands on him, the need growing like a black hole in his chest, swallowing everything else around it. But he couldn't give in yet. 

“He has no idea what a tease you are. But I do. How is it getting a taste of your own medicine?”

“Horrible,” he admitted shamelessly. “Keith, please, let me--” 

“Not yet,” Keith gasped, forcing his hand off his cock and scooting over to reach for the lube he’d hastily discarded on the bedside table. “Lay down.” Shiro let out a strangled groan but complied. Keith clambered over him, straddling his ridiculous abs and running his free hand down Shiro’s chest. He shuddered, bucking his hips and nearly flinging Keith off of him.

“Easy there, big guy,” he teased. “You won’t get to touch me if you crack my head open.” 

“I won’t get to touch you before I explode at this rate,” Shiro growled back. 

“It’s called a punishment for a reason, Takashi,” he said, unhurriedly uncapping the lube and drizzling some over his fingers. “Hands above your head.” Shiro gripped the pillow above his head to tight his knuckles turned white. His eyes flashed with something deep and dark as Keith set aside the lube and reached behind himself. They were getting somewhere now.

“Keith,” he rumbled. Keith didn’t respond, teasing at his entrance with one slick finger instead. He sighed as he sunk it into himself, relishing the pained look on Shiro’s face. He opened himself slowly, leaning back on his free hand to give Shiro a clear view of his slick rim, of his fingers sliding in and out. Shiro looked nearly feral, jaw clenched and the muscles in his arms straining from his death grip above his head, Galran hand creaking as it clenched. When Keith had three fingers inside himself he ground his hips down onto them, scissoring his fingers apart and moaning at the stretch. 

“Fuck, Keith, please.” 

“I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson yet,” Keith breathed, withdrawing his fingers and wrapping them around Shiro’s dick instead. It jerked in his hand, a dribble of precome leaking out the dark red tip, and Shiro moaned beautifully, throwing his head back and clenching his eyes shut. Keith slicked him with the excess of lube on his hand, positioning over his hips. 

“Look at me, Takashi,” he demanded. Shiro wrenched his eyes open. They glinted hungrily, barely contained desire nearly burning him with its intensity. He was almost right where Keith wanted him. Keith held his gaze as he lined his entrance up with Shiro’s cock. He bit his lip when the head breached him, easing down slowly despite his thorough stretching. He braced himself on Shiro’s torso, rocking lazily, taking more of Shiro into him on each downward stroke. He let out a moan when he was fully seated, swirling his hips to feel the press of Shiro inside him. Shiro’s arms shook with the effort of staying put. 

“Had enough yet?”

“Keith,” he choked out. “Let me touch you. I need to touch you.” 

“What will you do if I let you?” Keith asked, rocking his hips in slow rhythm, leaning forward to whisper the words against Shiro’s lips. “Let me ride you into the bed? Grip my hips and help fill me with your cock?”

“Yes,” Shiro hissed, fire raging in his steel eyes. “Anything you want.”

Bingo. 

He huffed out a laugh, speeding up the movements of his hips just enough to feel Shiro’s breath hitch. 

“What if I want you to take me? Really take me? Hard and rough and deep so I feel it tomorrow?” 

Shiro’s breathing stopped for half a second before shuddering out of him. Keith leaned back to see his face, halting the swaying of his hips. He looked torn, hunger battling with worry in his eyes. Seeing his opening, Keith wiggled his hips, clenching around Shiro.

“Come on, give us what we both want.”

Shiro growled, eyes flashing darkly. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

Keith fixed him with his most challenging look. 

“I know what I want. I’m not a delicate flower, Takashi. Stop treating me like I’m going to break.”

Shiro’s arms jerked slightly before he caught himself.

“I know, I just-- I don’t want to scare you.”

“I love every part of you,” he argued, rocking back onto the hard length inside of him. “You wanting me could never scare me.”

“You don’t understand,” Shiro said, sounding strangled. “I want you so much all the time. I want to ruin you.”

Keith’s breath hitched. He felt his dick twitch between his legs. 

“I want that too,” he rasped, grinding back onto Shiro with new fervor. “Ruin me, Takashi, please.”

Shiro’s control snapped in an instant. He wrenched his arms from above his head to grab Keith by the hips, flipping them and slinging Keith’s legs over his shoulders. Keith gasped at the new angle, moaning long and low when Shiro ground straight into his prostate. He didn’t have a chance to catch his breath before Shiro started up a harsh rhythm, snapping his hips hard and fast and unrelenting. Keith threw his head back, scrabbling for purchase on the sheets. Shiro descended on him like a tidal wave, folding him in half to latch his mouth onto the sweat-slick skin of his chest. He bit and sucked at Keith’s collarbone, fingers digging into the backs of his thighs with bruising force and all Keith could do was lie there and take it. It was filthy and perfect and everything Keith had been wanting. 

He threw his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles of his back, wrecked sounds getting punched out of him with every slam of Shiro’s hips into his. When Shiro pulled back from his skin with a pop, a deep, pleased hum rumbled through his chest at the mark that was no doubt already blooming there. He moved to a fresh patch of skin, repeating the process several times, creating a throbbing, burning line down his chest, hips never faltering in their punishing pace. Keith keened, raking his hands across Shiro’s damp shoulders and down his back. He felt strung out and ravaged already, every inch of skin that touched Shiro’s sparking with electricity from the way he’d teased them both to get them to this point. His hips bucked uselessly against Shiro’s hold, seeking that little bit of friction that would send him over the edge. 

“Takashi,” he moaned brokenly, whimpering when one nipple was sucked roughly into the heat of Shiro’s mouth. “Fuck, Takashi, touch me please.” 

Shiro groaned, releasing Keith’s nipple from his mouth to lean back and fist his cock. He jerked Keith off roughly, matching the pace of his hips and in no time at all Keith was hurtling over the edge. He cried out raggedly, cum spurting across Shiro’s hand and his chest. Shiro pulled out of him with a pained sound, hand clasping around the base of his cock to stave off his release as he jerked Keith through his own, continuing even when Keith whined and writhed in oversensitivity. He released the base of his cock, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist instead and hauling him up and into his lap like he weighed nothing. 

“I’m not done with you, yet,” Shiro growled, his hand unrelenting on Keith’s cock, forcing it to twitch back to hardness. Keith moaned, flinging his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, bucking up into the tight circle of his fist. 

“Nnnng, good,” he panted. “Don’t want you to stop.” 

Shiro snarled, hands moving to grip his hips. He lifted Keith easily before dropping him back onto his cock. Keith cried out, digging his fingers into Shiro’s back, throwing his head back, the feeling of Shiro in him so soon after his orgasm too much and perfect at the same time. 

“You look so good like this,” Shiro rasped, using his grip on Keith’s hip to bounce him up and down on his lap. “All marked up and desperate and mine.”

“Fuck, yes,” he gasped, head dropping to the crook of Shiro’s neck. “Yours. And you’re mine,” he groaned before latching onto Shiro’s skin. 

“Can’t wait to have Lance here too,” Shiro whispered in Keith’s ear. “Can’t wait to mark him and tease him and make him beg. Want to fuck you while you fuck him then have him ride me just like this.”

Keith released Shiro’s neck with a broken moan to pant into his skin. “Shit, yeah, he’ll look so good. He’ll take us so good. Fuck, mark me, Takashi, make me feel it.” 

Shiro clamped down on his neck, snapping his hips up eagerly as he hauled Keith down, perfectly hitting that spot every time and dragging more whines out of him. Keith trembled in his grip, his whole body so hot and electrified he felt dizzy. Shiro didn’t stop, sucking and biting at his skin and fucking up into him until he was rutting into his stomach and gasping from how close he was. Shiro released his neck, nuzzling into the skin above his ear.

“Come for me again,” he demanded. “Just like this.” He gripped Keith’s hips tight, holding him down on his lap and grinding up filthily into his prostate. Keith whimpered, torn between bearing down into the sensation or bucking up to escape it. Shiro gave him no choice, keeping him pressed down with the iron grip on his hips so he could do nothing but give in. Waves of heat rolled through him, white engulfed his vision. It seemed to go on forever, thunder sparking through his limbs with each brush of Shiro’s cock against that bundle of nerves. Shiro moaned into his ear, hips stuttering as he finally followed, spilling hot and wonderful into Keith. They rocked through the aftershocks together, only stopping when Shiro started to soften inside him. He leaned them back, lowering Keith into the mattress and littering kisses across his shoulder, up his neck and jaw before catching his lips in a deep kiss. Keith returned the kiss, sighing reaching up to card his fingers through the longer hair at the top of Shiro’s head. 

Shiro pulled away eventually, whispering about cleaning up when Keith whined and tried to pull him back down. Keith let him go with a reluctant grumble, turning to watch him make his way to the small bathroom attached to his room on unsteady legs.

Shiro was a mess. His hair was sticking up in all different directions, scratch lines littered his back, a bright red mark and the impression of Keith’s teeth stood prominently on his neck. Keith was sure he didn’t look any better. His lower back was already twinging, the spots where Shiro’s mouth had bitten and his fingers had dug into him throbbed. He felt fantastic.

He hummed happily when Shiro rejoined him on the bed, damp washcloth in hand. He let Shiro wipe him down, unable to stop himself from flinching when Shiro cleaned between his cheeks, the texture of the washcloth rough against his sore rim. Shiro immediately looked chagrined.

“Are you okay? I’m so--”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” he cut in. “That was some of the best sex ever, and the bar was pretty high. So no more worrying.”

The corners of Shiro’s lips twitched up.

“Okay,” he relented, tossing the washcloth aside and crawling back into the bed.

“Besides,” Keith mumbled, tugging Shiro’s arm over him and snuggling into his chest. “We need to figure out what to do about Lance. Your idea clearly isn’t working on the idiot.”

“We do,” Shiro agreed with a sigh. “He’s pretty clueless isn’t he?”

“Worse than you,” Keith agreed with a teasing poke to Shiro’s side. Shiro laughed, swooping down to press another round of kisses all over his face. Keith decided having an asshole for a boyfriend wasn’t so bad if it ended like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me occasionally on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
